Sins of the past
by Rayquaza'sdaboss
Summary: What if Jellal hired a mercenary just in case Erza's old friends didn't have what it took to bring her in? What does this mercenary have against Natsu? And where does ash fit into all this?


**Hey rayquaza'sdaboss here this is going to be a Pokemon and fairy tail crossover this is Satoshi-Greninja's challenge and I have to say one thing to him i am so sorry I know you been waiting for this for awhile but life will do that to you and now it is summer I should have a lot of time to write this story is going to start in the tower of heaven arc then I will continue from there also this is going to follow close-ish to cannon to how this arc is but a lot of things are going to be different so so without further ado here it is.**

( **X** )=transition

"..." = normal speech

' ...' thought

 **Haha you though I forgot the disclaimer shame on you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or fairy tail if I did XYZ would have ended different and ASH WOULD NOT BE TEN!(I like Fairy tail pretty much how it is) sorry bout that enjoy ye book.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Kingdom of Fiore everything seemed perfect the birds were chirping, the sun was out and it was a beautiful day but in a dark alley way a deal was being made that could change the fate of everything here, actually everything in the world.

(Someone's POV)

"Hmmm he should be here by now." as I was looking around, then I smell it, the hair on my neck stands up "OK, are you the one who was looking for me because if you're not you're not going to like what is about to happen."

"So that nose is a good as they say" he said as I turn to him

"That didn't answer my question so you better answer it" I growl all I could see for his features was his blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye with the cloak he wore but I did know that there was something about this guy that made it where I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Yes I am" he chuckled but there was something about it I didn't trust but this is a job and a good one at that so I keep my mouth shut but I'll be watching him.

"Who's the target" I wonder

"Erza Scarlet"

"Where do you want me to take her when I get her."

"Tower of heaven"

I growl

"Oh and bring her alive"

"Always do gets to messy the other way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on dude I want to get there right now" a certain Pink haired fire mage said

"We have to wait for Erza, Flame Brain" a black haired ice mage said at the as fire mage got really pissed at that and said "Who you calling Flame Brain ,you icy prev!" " oh you know who….." "Natsu!" "Gray! Don't make me come over there." these two were Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Natsu is average size for his age at 15 but is built, he has pink hair and black eyes and he wears a sleeveless gold trimmed, waist coat left open swaying in the wind and a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees held up by a brown belt over his white knee-length shorts with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open toed sandals and to finish it off he had a scaled-patterned scarf and Gray the same age as Natsu was also built and wearing black pants with a black shirt under a white overcoat with a blue stripe down the middle with Black boots he had black hair and dark blue eyes they both turned the head and saw Erza Scarlet at age 17 many would call her beautiful and if you saw her I think you would agree she is wearing her Heart Kreuz armor with a blue mini skirt with black boots having long scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"Yes mam" they answer quickly not wanting to get on her bad side "good" she said "where is Lucy she is supposed to be here?" "She said that she would be waiting at the train station." Gray answered " why are do we have to go by train you guys know how I hate anything with wheels" Natsu whined "of course that's why we're doing it." Gray smirked "Don't start Gray and Natsu you know that the only way to get to the resort is by train. So let's go." Ezra said as she pulled out a trailer full of suitcases out of no where. Both boys sweat dropped thinking 'I was wondering where it was' a few minutes later are heroes arrive at the station " There you guys are I was getting worried" Lucy said holding up the tickets, Lucy is a 15 year old wearing a sleeveless shirt with a collar with a blue stripe running down the middle of it and another one running along the top like a cross and a blonde with brown eyes with a blue mini skirt along with a brown belt holding a whip and these gold and silver keys and knee height boots."let's go the train is about to leave." She said " we're coming." Natsu grumbled as they all entered beside Ezra as she felt something off, little did she know that she was being watched 'target located' a mysterious man thought with a smirk as she shrugged it off 'guess I'm going for a trip' he thought as he got on the train.

A couple hours passed and the train reached the station " uuuuugggg" Natsu said laying out on the ground " why does it always have to be trains" as everyone else chuckled and Happy was laughing at his friends misfortune "shut up you hair ball!" Natsu cried as they all started heading to the resort laughing as the best friends as they argued. As they were heading in the mysterious man was watching them, mostly Ezra waiting for the right moment to attack then his eyes landed on Natsu 'No' as his eyes widened looking at him in disbelief then a few people move in front of the pink haired mage and he disappears 'I must be losing it' he thought as he headed to the resort.

In the resort the group head to their rooms they just got, with the boys in one and girls in the other as they were going to put their things up and go to the beach. After a few hours the at the beach they head to their rooms. As the girls where relaxing, Ezra was lying on a lawn chair."ahh I really had a great time today. It was wonderful." As she fell asleep

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

As Ezra wakes up sweating and looking around "it was just a dream." As she sighed " but what happened to you... Jellal" as she looked out the window then she changed into her Heart Kreuz armor as she finally calms down Lucy comes in the room and says that they were going to the casino and she would join them Ezra agrees as the red haired beauty was enveloped in a bright light engulfed her as it died down their standing in purple dress with roses down the side and on the back with white almost shoulder length gloves and her scarlet hair in a messy bun and black high heels " how do I look?" she inquired "uuhh you look great..." her friend answered as they exited their room And they when to the casino as Ezra felt that presents again they all when to do there separate thing as Ezra when to go play blackjack as she sat down a new dealer came out and started laying out these weird cards as he flips the cards they spell "death" then Ezra looks at the dealer "No it can't be..."as her eyes widen" So you do remember me I'm touched" he said

"...Sho"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I know this was a shortish chapter but that was the best part to end so yea. Who was the mysterious man, who knows ... oh wait I do!but guess you'll have to wait for that and did you see the hints I will let you now that those little things that seem out of the ordinary are there for a reason so keep a eye for them. Also Ash will make a appearance next chapter or did I put him I'm in this chapter really I forget if I put that part in here but oh well guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out XP. I am going to try to make the chapters about 2k to 5k words this is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the story also I was thinking about making three arc but I will see how well this one goes each arc hopefully going to be 10 to 15 chapters so yea also updates are probably going to be random as of now but I will try my best to get them out as soon as possible plz review i don't care if it's criticism please criticize me I want to make this story as best as I can for whoever wants to read it. Now I won't deal with flames like seriously if you don't like the story that much then just leave. please I don't want to have to go and block you so just save me the trouble. Well there is nothing left for me to say so yea. This is rayquaza'sdaboss signing off. Bye!**


End file.
